


Afterwards

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that even Zeus cannot do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately following Hyacinth’s death. Sort of. the Apollo/Hyacinth happened and is kind of the reason for the story, but it’s not really the focus, if you catch me

Ganymede can…almost relate to the situation, when he hears the news. It’s the first time he thinks he’s ever seen Apollo so inconsolable and, furthermore, probably the first time Apollo’s ever blamed himself so entirely for anything. Ganymede hears the story secondhand from Hermes, but gets the gist of it before he even finishes and wonders, idly, if it might have happened to him if Zeus weren’t…well, if Zeus weren’t Zeus.

Nobody tries quarreling with Apollo and he doesn’t start any fights, either, too busy tearing himself up over everything that’s happened. At first he does fight with Zeus, though, comes barreling into the main receiving room demanding a way to bring Hyacinth back, to make him immortal, and Ganymede is there for that, keeps himself hidden behind Zeus while Apollo shouts himself hoarse, resorts to pleading and begging with his father for something to be done about it.

“Don’t pretend,” Apollo says, desperate, “that you wouldn’t tear apart the very universe to get Ganymede back!”

“And don’t you pretend,” Zeus thunders, “that you and I are remotely the same.” Ganymede expects Apollo to shout back, expects the argument to escalate as every single one before it has, but instead all that he hears is the soft sound of Apollo weeping in front of all of the other gods. Zeus moves and embraces Apollo, who cries openly into his father’s shoulder and cannot stop.

“Orpheus—”

“Failed, and do you think for a second you’d be able to resist looking at this boy you loved so much? You are my son.” Zeus pauses, lets out a heavy sigh. “This is nothing that can be done for him.”

Apollo pulls back and wears a look of grief-stricken madness over his face. “Then let me give up my immortality so I can die and be with him!”

“No.” Zeus frowns, voice solid and cold. “You cannot expect me to willingly give up my child and you cannot abandon those who pray to you. Even in times like these, you have duties to keep. I’ll not allow it.” With that, Apollo storms away, more angry with the circumstance than with Zeus himself. Zeus lets out another deep sigh and turns around. “Come with me, Ganymede. I am tired and don’t want to be here when he returns from his visit with my brother.”

Ganymede nods and follows him, ignoring the pointed look Hera shoots him. When they reach Zeus’s chambers, Ganymede finds himself on his back with his thighs raised and held close together tightly. While Zeus fucks him, he tries to stay in the moment—tries to concentrate on the act and think about the sensations—but his mind drifts and he wonders, again, what it might have been like if he had died before Zeus reached Mount Olympus with him.

They lay together, Zeus starting to fall asleep, when he decides to ask the god, “Was he right when he said you’d tear the universe apart for me?”

Zeus sighs and opens his eyes to look at Ganymede. “Don’t act so surprised,” he says, wrapping an enormous arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer against his chest. “I’m more fond of you than anybody will ever be able to fathom. I think he underestimates me—I’d do much more than tear apart the universe.”

Ganymede inhales quickly, breath getting caught in his chest. The immensity of the statement is not lost on him, and he wonders if maybe he should let it sit with that, but he needs to press on or else his mind will not quiet itself. “Hermes—Hermes said Apollo offered Hyacinth immortality and was waiting for a response.”

He hears Zeus groan as he shifts and adjusts so that Ganymede is more enveloped by his arms and he wonders if maybe the discussion of death is making him uncomfortable. “I didn’t ask because I didn’t want to take any chances,” Zeus says. “Even if you hated me for it, you would still be alive and I think that might be one of the few things I’ve ever thought I couldn’t be without.”

“You don’t need to seduce me, Zeus. I’m already in your bed,” Ganymede says teasingly, pressing closer again. Zeus chuckles and it’s powerful even if it comes from someone who is still falling asleep. Ganymede falls silent for awhile before finally asking, “And there’s nothing you can do?”

Zeus swallows hard and looks at Ganymede with sad eyes. “It’s not often that I say this,” he says, “but it’s completely out of my control. Please, go to sleep.” And it’s clear that they’re both thinking the same ‘what-if’ scenario at this point, and Ganymede complies, curls in as close to Zeus as he can and Zeus holds him even closer.


End file.
